poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimatrix
The Ultimate Omnimatrix, referred to as the Ultimatrix, was the device that Ben 10: Ultimate Alien revolved around. Appearance The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, didn't resemble a wristwatch, looking more like a gauntlet. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm or forearm (since the band's ability to morph its shape wasn't placed into it). The Ultimatrix had a color scheme. This shows that the user can change the color scheme of the Ultimatrix. The selection interface was identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect what mode the Ultimatrix was in. Modes Active mode: '''Active Mode is the Ultimatrix's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the Ultimatrix can be used, recharged and nothing is wrong '''Scan: When DNA not in the Codon Stream is near the Ultimatrix, it closes its main features until the DNA is scanned. When a new DNA sample is acquired, the Ultimatrix sometimes shows a picture of almost every alien unlocked, plus the new one. It scans to match the species, then moves the identified species to the active playlist. If it's seen the species before, it does it passively, without Ben actively scanning 'Reset: '''The Ultimatrix deactivates, charges, and re-activates. It can turn off/on some features. Reset Mode can be activated by Voice Command or by pressing and holding the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien for 2 seconds. Features General * Just like the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix mainly allowed for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 10. * The Ultimatrix functioned as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. * The Ultimatrix was able to access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. * The Ultimatrix had a Master Control. * Pressing the black button next to the dial makes the Ultimatrix larger in size, so it can be slipped off.[ * The Ultimatrix could add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable.. * The Ultimatrix had the ability to transform between alien forms with or without touching the Ultimatrix symbol. * The Ultimatrix was able to scan human-alien hybrids in order to unlock the alien's DNA. * The Ultimatrix was waterproof.4 * The Ultimatrix was durable enough to take a bullet. * The Ultimatrix could replace one of its DNA samples with someone else from the same species. * The Ultimatrix could reconstruct the last thing the user was wearing before they transformed, but Ben did not figure out how to do so. Evolutionary Functions * The Ultimatrix had the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. * The evolution feature worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. Extensions * The Ultimatrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). * The Ultimatrix could detect other Matrix cores. * The Ultimatrix served as a communicator when transformed and not transformed, like the other Omnitrixes. Clothing * While most aliens appeared naked with the Ultimatrix symbol on their chest, the Ultimatrix could change and create different types of clothing or accessories on specific alien forms, such NRG's containment suit or Four Arms's clothing. Voice Command * The Ultimatrix had a Voice Command, just like the Omnitrix. ** Ultimatrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode *** Makes the Ultimatrix recognize the wearer and activates Voice Command Mode. ** Ultimatrix Hard Reset *** Resets the Ultimatrix ** Command Function Override Code 10 *** Overrides function. ** Ultimatrix Self Destruct in (time): Command Code: 000 - Destruct 0 *** Activates Self-Destruct Mode. ** Abort Self Destruct Code 10 *** Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. ** Ultimatrix Reset Code 10 *** Activates Reset Mode ** Ultimatrix Abort Reset Code 10 *** Deactivates Reset Mode Aliens The Ultimatrix had a total of at least 1,000,910 aliens via the Codon Stream, 63 unlocked aliens5, and 47 named aliens (Ultimate Forms not included). Trivia * The Ultimatrix was showing signs of it not being completed properly. Azmuth even considered the Ultimatrix to be 'pathetic workmanship' and not at all as advanced as the original Omnitrix. It was less powerful, yet more complicated to use fully than the Omnitrix. * Albedo installed more features in the Ultimatrix than we know. * The Ultimatrix could scan Kevin's mutations, but it was programmed not to. * Azmuth did not want to have the Ultimates in the Ultimatrix because they would be used for violence. He even commented on the Evolutionary Function, stating it was "begging for trouble". ** Dwayne McDuffie and Matt Wayne had originally planned a story idea about it with the pink eyes in ''Fame being an animation error. * The Ultimatrix's mistransformations were not entirely the fault of Albedo's shoddy work. * The aliens were not according to the user's age; they were the "prime specimen of the respective species." Alien X is the only exception, as he is a typical representation of his race. * The Ultimatrix contain Vilgax's DNA. * Ben scanned aliens off-screen and reordered his list afterwards. Thus, Ben had many more aliens than revealed. However, he didn't scan them at every chance he got. * Azmuth could keep an eye on Ben and his activities via the Ultimatrix. * Technically, the Ultimatrix cannot utilize the Evolutionary Function on Alien X because his species is older than the universe itself. More Like this Ultimatrix (Recreated)Category:Devices